


Give Me A Weekend, I'll Want Forever

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [46]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crashdown Cafe, Foster Ranch, Four-Shot, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Name Changes, Protective Alex Manes, Riding, Smut, reconnecting, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: After seventeen years of avoiding Roswell, New Mexico, Alex finds it's time to take his son back to where it all began.  Back to his memories of Michael Guerin, back to the Crashdown Cafe, back to the first place that was ever home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The only way this really diverges is that Alex isn't there for the events of the ten-year reunion where Rosa is brought back, Liz and Kyle learn that Max, Michael, and Isabel are aliens, and Caulfield never happens.

The end of high school sucked, and Alex Manes would be the first one to tell you all about it but what sucked, even more, is that he couldn’t be what he wanted in life.  He wanted to create music, but in the end, he was being forced to join the Air Force like all of his brothers were.

Sure, it worked out for them but they weren’t Alex; nobody in Roswell was quite like Alex, and he’d fallen in love with an alien.

An alien who, at the time, hadn’t exactly told him he was an alien, to begin with.

It took Alex several months to realize Guerin was an alien after they’d made love in the toolshed for the first time.

That was Alex’s first and last mistake where Michael Guerin was concerned as he’d shipped off to Colorado Springs just a month after graduating.

They hadn’t hung out in the interim of his signing up and his subsequent shipping out.  They hadn’t even looked for each other around town due to how painful it would be to see the other, and Alex can only guess that the rumors that had started about Michael becoming the newest town drunk weren’t actual lies when he’d glimpsed him being thrown out on his ass from the Wild Pony one night.

Alex had chosen to ignore that image in favor of just getting home.

But he couldn’t ignore what his eyes saw forever, and he can’t ignore what had happened the first night they decided to be together.

The sex had been, in a word, epic but that epicness came with an unknown consequence when, while in basic training, Alex stopped gaining muscle and started gaining weight around his stomach instead.

He tried to get a physical to tell him what was wrong, but the doctors had told him that his hormones were off-balance and that only a specialist would know what is really wrong with him, but he shrugged it off saying it must be his body combating the exercise he wasn’t used to getting so it’s upping his estrogen levels.

It didn’t make sense at all, but the doctor seemed to accept it over him trying to transition to a woman mid-training in the Air Force.

A week later, Alex went to a pharmacy and picked up the one thing he never thought he, a human male, would need to pick up ever in his life.

He paid with cash to hide his tracks from Master Sergeant Dad, and he used it in the bathroom of a coffee shop a few blocks away which, surprise, surprise, came out positive.  If a doctor says his hormone levels are high and a pregnancy test also tells him his hormone levels are high then something very odd is happening, and he can’t be sure going to another doctor would be safe.

He doesn’t want to become some...science experiment for people to poke and prod while whatever is happening to him happens.

That night he drops out of the Air Force Academy and goes off the grid disappearing completely.

Master Sergeant Jesse Manes has a coronary two weeks after hearing Alex had released himself from basic training and, anything he tries to do to find him ends in failure so he’s forced to accept that Alex was smarter than he’d ever given his son credit for.

Alex, however, makes his way back to New Mexico in order to get on familiar turf.  If he could get to Santa Fe or Albuquerque, he’s as good as disappeared, and he does after hitchhiking in the beds of peoples trucks; he’s not stupid enough to get into the cab with people he doesn’t know.

He gets to Santa Fe without any incidents, and that’s where his new life starts.  Just three hours away from everything he’s ever known, but he doesn’t dare go back to the one place his father knew he’d return to so soon; add the fact he’s carrying around an alien baby, and that’s a recipe for disaster waiting to happen.

He never notifies Michael that he’s become a father, he never tries to get in touch with Liz or any of his old friends, in all intents and purposes, Alex is alone in this and it’s just the way he needs it to be.

He gets a back-alley abortionist to help him deliver the baby via c-section without any drugs to clog his system which causes him blinding pain, yes, but it also seems to make the abortionist fall in love with giving life rather than taking it away.  Alex, wishing he didn’t have too, shoots the man after he carefully sews him back up.

The babies a boy he names Adrian Charles Guerin, making sure that everyone will know whose child he really is, and the baby boy grows up fast and is smarter than a whip; Adrian can state facts about the most random things as soon as he’s mastered the English language well enough to state them, and Alex knows that he has to foster his sons brain so he starts taking on more work at the garage he’s being paid under-the-table at just to get him into the best private school in Santa Fe.

By the time Adrian is seven, Alex has grown his facial hair out into a goatee and he sports the messy look that Guerin always sported when he was doing his grease monkey work down at the junkyard and Sanders Garage.

It looks like time changes everyone, even the ones that used to swear up and down they’d make something of themselves, but Alex doesn’t care about any of that anymore.  All he cares about is Adrian’s future, and whatever he’ll have to deal with whenever his son's second nature decides to rear its head but, so far, Adrian hasn’t shown anything unusual besides his smarts which are all Alex hopes he got from his father.

At the age of seventeen, Alex decides they need to make the three-hour trip to Roswell just to show Adrian where he and his Father had fallen in love once upon a time ago.

“Alright, you packed?” Alex asks his son as he got the last few bits of things he needed put together in his backpack.  They were traveling light since they were only planning to spend the weekend there before driving back to Santa Fe; Alex was thankful that Adrian had graduated already otherwise they wouldn’t be making this trip as easily.

Adrian was already accepted into UNM so it was only a matter of him accepting UNM as his chosen college and finishing his enrollment.  He’s got a full ride which is a blessing for the Guerin household as every little bit helps them in the long run with whatever expenses that going to college comes with.

If you are wondering if you read that right, you did.  Alex changed his last name to Guerin to reflect Adrian’s so there were no questions asked when he went to enroll his son into Somerset Private School when he was five, and he’s just never changed it back since; he didn’t want the Manes line to continue on with his son so he cut all ties with his past to the extent of it being permanent.

Now, Alex is looking out the windshield at the passing scenery as he drives himself and his son the three hours it takes to get to Roswell, but his sons’ curly hair keeps trying to distract him from the impending knowledge of wondering if Michael is even still in Roswell, to begin with.

Alex hates to admit it, but over the years his love has only gotten stronger for Adrian’s father, and it’s never been fair to the men he’s tried to date as they never measured up to the ruggedly handsome man that is one Michael Guerin.  It was always their hair not being curly enough, they didn’t have the grease and cinnamon smell he had, or they just never showed interest in any of the scientific facts that Alex pulled out of himself that Adrian had told him that seemed so fascinating at the time.

They all lacked anything that made Michael who he is or was when they were kids in high school.

Seeing the “Welcome to Roswell” sign that had a UFO on it made Alex feel a sense of deja vu that he knew would come when he least expected it.

“Hey, kid, we’re here” Alex said shaking his sleeping son whose entire six-foot frame did not fit into the cab, but they both made do with any room they could give him; not his fault that his parents were similar in height so he got the tall genes beaten into him during puberty.

Still, Adrian has yet to let on what other characteristics he’d gotten from his father, and by now, they no longer matter as he was a grown man who could make decisions for himself and keep any secrets he may have about himself.  Alex loved him from the second he was born to now, and that would never change.

He killed for him once, and he’d do it again just to protect him.

“I’m up, I’m up” Adrian commented as he stretched out as much as he could in his limited space.

“Want to get lunch first or go see if the UFO Emporium is open?” Alex asked him as he started driving the familiar streets of his hometown waiting for him to decide.

“Crashdown, I need coffee” Adrian answered like it was the most natural thing in the world to talk about a cafe in a town he’s only ever heard of from his Dad.  If there had ever been a question that Adrian wanted answering about Roswell, Alex always gave it to him without hesitation and question because he wanted his son to know about his roots as much as possible.

As they pulled into a parking space outside the cafe, Alex’s sees a familiar face inside sitting at one of the booths, and it makes him smile to see him.

“I’ll wait inside for you, Adrian,” Alex tells his son as he makes his way to the doors of the cafe.

“Well, well, if it isn’t my favorite cafe owner” he comments as he sees the older man with papers sitting on the table in front of him.

Arturo Ortecho looks up from what he is doing and looks confused at him for a few seconds before recognition seems to overtake his face, “Alex Manes? Is that you? You look different with that fur on your face” he says to Alex who just rolls his eyes when his facial hair is commented on.

“Yeah, it’s me.  How’ve you been?” Alex asks going over to him as Adrian finally decides to roll out of the truck and come into the restaurant.

“I’ve been good, and who’s this young man behind you? I hope you aren’t robbing cradles” Arturo asks in a joking yet serious tone of voice as he gets up from his booth to greet the newest customer.

“Arturo Ortecho meet Adrian Guerin, my son,” Alex says introducing the both of them.

“Nice to meet you” Adrian greets holding his hand out to Arturo who says the sentiment back before the old man seems to get confused once more.

“Guerin? You and Michael didn’t shack up without the town knowing, did you?” Arturo asked Alex like an exasperated father would his youngest child who’d gone off to get married in Vegas and just now is informing their parents.

“If anything was happening with him, you and Maria would be the first to know about it.  Can’t keep anything from you two. No, I changed my last name almost seventeen years ago to get out of my father's shadow, and the first one I thought of was Michael’s” Alex told him as he sat down beside his son at the bar.

“Might want to inform Michael about that decision, he might not like it?” Arturo tells him as he puts in Alex’s old order while Adrian peruses the menu.

“Chest Burster, a Vulcan Milkshake, and some Saturn Rings” Adrian orders before getting in on the conversation the two were having, “What Pops can’t control, can’t hurt him.”

“Be that as it may, I wouldn’t hide this from him.  He’s become the town drunk, and as belligerent as they come but somewhere in that man is still a smart kid that should’ve gone places” Arturo says before he goes back to the paperwork he’d been working on after their orders come through.

Alex and Andrian sit in silence just enjoying their meals while letting the new and old information settle into their brains and, all too soon, Deputy Max Evans walks into the cafe disrupting Alex’s peace and quiet.

“Hey Arturo” Max greets as he takes a place at the bar beside Adrian who just continues eating while Alex has to stop himself from freaking out.  Adrian is sitting beside one of his father’s best friends and he doesn’t even know it

“Look who’s back in town Max, it’s Alex Manes,” Arturo told the Deputy immediately outing Alex’s presence right away like letting Max Evans know Alex was back was something to be celebrated rather than just nodded at.

Max, leaning forward, sees Alex’s face from around Adrian’s giganto form and says, “Well I’ll be damned, never thought I’d see the day you’d return.”

“You and me both” was Alex’s immediate quip back to him as he looked down at his plate avoiding eye contact with him at all costs.

Maybe Alex wasn’t ready to see his ex and all his old friends after all.

Wiping his hands with his napkin, he stands up and pats Adrian on the back to let him know they needed to get going, “Arturo, thanks for the meal but we got places to be” Alex tells the Mexican as he puts down the money for both of their orders.

“Yeah, it was nice meeting you! The food was great!” Adrian shouted to him as he followed Alex out of the cafe.

Once they got in the truck, Adrian opted to ride in the bed since there was more leg room while Alex drove them towards Foster Ranch which was where he and Michael went a lot just to escape the town and be able to be together.

Pulling up, he was surprised at how empty it was, but then again, it’s said to be Air Force land now so Alex isn’t entirely surprised.

“Alright, come on kiddo, we’re going to do some hiking around before nightfall,” he tells his son as he gets out of the truck and Adrian immediately knows to get a couple of water bottles for both of them; Alex isn’t exactly out of shape but he hasn’t hiked in the desert for as long as Adrian’s been alive so it’ll take some getting used too.

The late afternoon was spent exploring around where the alien spaceship had crashed back in 1947 before Alex finally calls their little excursion to a close so they could head back to the truck in order to pull their sleeping bags out and start a fire to have a night of camping out where no lights penetrate the view of the magnificent galaxy that would be shown above them.

That night, as they cooked hotdogs over the fire, Adrian opens up to Alex about something that has always bothered him, “Dad, I’ve always wondered...Do I have a Mom? I know you’ve always said I have a Father out there, but what about a Mom?”

Alex leaned back in his seat for a second before coming forward again in order to respond, “You know I’ve always been honest with you to a fault, right?”

At Adrian’s nod, he sits there for a second to gather his thoughts before he continues, “You’ve...never had a traditional Mother.  When I say you’re my son, I mean it in the most literal sense possible. I carried you in my stomach for nine months, I had you in a back alley abortion room where the man who helped me deliver you had no choice but to comply with what I wanted him to do, and after he sewed me up, I shot him.  I didn’t want him to go talk to any of his friends or cohorts or whatever they are to him about the man that he had helped deliver a baby for.”

Before Adrian could interject, Alex continued on explaining to him what happened, “Throughout your entire life, I’ve always done everything I had to do to keep you safe.  I didn’t want your Grandfather to find us so I gave you your Father’s surname, and I got mine changed to hide any suspicion that our different last names could bring. When you started talking about algorithms and string theory, I knew I had to work harder than ever for you to get the best education that money could buy so, as you know, I took more hours at the Garage and got paid under-the-table for any overtime I did.  I love you more than this life, and I would kill for you again in order to continue keeping you safe. From your Grandfather or otherwise.”

Adrian looked like he was trying to process all the new information that his Dad had just unloaded onto him so Alex gave him the peace and quiet he needed in order to wrap his head around the fact that Alex had, not only committed first-degree murder for him but was also his Mom throughout the years.

“My head hurts” Adrian whines as his hands go to his eyes in order to rub them to try and soothe the weariness in them.

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but it’s all true” Alex tells him as he sets aside his hotdog in order to go to his son and hold him to his chest.

Soon after, the temptation of sleep takes hold so they use dirt to extinguish the fire before getting into the bed of the truck to settle down to sleep, and that’s when Alex opens up about Adrian’s Father.

“You know, Michael, your Father, and I used to come here all the time back in high school in order to just be alone together.  We’d come out just to look at the stars and, well, be alone with one another.”

“You loved him even then? He wasn’t just some...summer fling or whatever?”

Alex huffed in silent laughter, “More like End-Of-Senior-Year fling, we got together right after prom.”

“So you had a month together, at least.”

“Yeah, but that was all it took for either of us to see what we needed in the other.”

“What did you need in Pops?”

Alex turned his head away from Adrian and looked to the stars in the night sky as he thought on his answer, “I needed someone...who wouldn’t judge me based on who I was and how I acted; someone who could look beneath the surface, and find the person who I was meant and wanted to be.  He saw my potential and tried to drag it out of me, but at the time I was still scared of your Grandfather.”

“Did he make the two of you break up in the end? Grandpa, I mean.”

Alex looked back to Adrian in order to let his son know he was serious in what he was about to say, “Your Grandfather was the cause and effect to Michael being driven away, and my subsequent departure from Roswell.”

“What did he do?”

“He broke your Father’s hand with a hammer when Michael tried to protect me from him.  Michael was in so much pain when he left that I knew nothing I could say or do would help him in any way.  I just helped him get his shirt and coat on before he left, and that’s the last time I ever saw him. A month later I was shipped out to Colorado Springs in order to attend the Air Force Academy, and that’s also the place I found out I was pregnant with you.”

“I wanna kill him” Adrian growled out as the very idea seemed to upset him something fierce and the very earth under the truck seemed to shake with his emotions which alarmed Alex before Adrian took a deep breath to calm himself and the shaking stopped.

Turning to look at his son, he comments, “That’s new.”

“No, I’ve been hiding that I can do that for years.  I just never wanted you to think I was some sort of freak of nature.”

“I just told you I found out I was pregnant with you are your age, and you’re scared that I’d think you were a freak? Kid, I’d never think you are a freak or unusual or...some word that’d hurt you in some way because all I know is that I love you no matter what.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” Adrian said in a vulnerable tone of voice that had Alex pulling his son into the cradle of his arms once more that night.

As he stroked his son’s curly hair, he whispered reassurances of love, acceptance, and calm as he felt his son start to drift off in his arms.  He lies awake for a few more hours just listening to the bit of wind, the calm, even breaths of his son as he slept, and thought back on memories when he’d hold Michael just like this when he’d had a particularly rough day and all he’d want is for Alex to hold him.

Whispering to his sleeping son before he himself fell asleep, he gave him one last reassurance, “Alien or half-alien, it makes no matter to me, you are my son forever and always, and I will love you until I die and into the afterlife, whatever it may hold for me.  I will always love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so it came to my attention that the beginning of the first chapter can come off as seeming I am anti-choice when it comes to pregnancy, but I'm not. I am actually very pro-choice so I'm sorry if I came off that way or if the story in any way indicated that Alex didn't have a choice in the matter of having Adrian. Alex had every choice to not go along with his pregnancy, but he ultimately decided to because I can't honestly say why as I started writing this with the goal in mind that Alex had him.
> 
> In other news, I'm currently working on the sequel and it's emotionally hard-hitting. That's all I'm saying about it.
> 
> Now, onto the next chapter!

It’s not every day that Michael Guerin wakes up face down on his mattress in his Airstream, sometimes he passes out right there in the cab of his truck or in the bed of it if he’s lucky, but his drunken mind always makes sure he gets home one way or another.

His subconscious mind has learned the roads to Foster Ranch and to Sanders Garage like it’s second nature to just go to those places because they know they are both safe, but his head tends to forget to keep the drums of war at bay when Michael wakes up the next day with a powerful hangover that always feels like it’s crippling him.

That’s what he gets for mixing whiskey with acetone, he guesses.

It’d also help if the sun would turn its own light off for a few more hours, but that’s just wishful thinking when a banging comes to his door that dares to rattle his brain and cause his body to demand a mutiny that’d never be able to happen.

“It’s open” he calls from his bed knowing it had to be one of a dozen people that has come to wish him hell from on high.

When the door swings open, he suddenly wishes he’d actually remembered to lock it when he got in last night, but his inebriated brain can only remember so much.

“Michael, come on, get out of bed” his brother Max’s voice came as he walked in the door.

“Why should I?” Michael groaned from his pillow as he thought long and hard, for one second, about getting up to do what his brother wants him to do.

“If not for me getting you breakfast from Crashdown, then how about the fact I saw Alex Manes in town yesterday?”

Michael jolted at the mere mention of his ex-boyfriend's name making him look up to Max wondering if he was just fucking with him, but the look in his eyes was completely serious so there had to be some truth behind the statement.

“What?”

“Yeah, he was at the Crashdown with a young man.  Kinda looked like him so he must be his son.”

“Alex is gay” as if stating that fact somehow magically made the kid disappear into thin air, but if it was true, Michael had to see it for himself.

“Must’ve met someone pretty special the first two years he left then because the kid had to be fifteen or sixteen.”

Michael had to think for a second before he remembered where exactly the great Alex Manes went after high school.  Sitting up in bed, he looked at Max with a confused expression on his face, “Wait, that doesn’t make any sense. Alex Manes went to some military school after we graduated.”

Max shook his head as he looked at his brother, “He wasn’t dressed as if he was in the military, neither of them was.  If anything, Alex looks a lot like you do only sober.”

Michael’s confused expression seemed to have found a permanent home on his face as he tries to picture Alex looking anything like he did, and he just couldn’t picture the goth/punk kid doing a 180 wearing grease-stained clothes, steel-toed boots, and carrying around a wrench as he works on cars or whatever.

Getting up, still wearing his jeans from last night, Michael tells Max that he needs to see this for himself as he throws a shirt on before they both leave to go to Crashdown because, if there is one place everyone goes for breakfast, it’s the cafe that Arturo Ortecho owns.

Sure enough, as soon as they enter, the normal crowd of people are inside the cafe getting their to-go orders or sitting at tables enjoying the lively atmosphere that always circulates around the popular cafe.

There are two people at the bar that are unfamiliar in the crowd of Roswellians that come through the cafe this early in the morning.  Both had sleep-mussed hair but while one was curly, the other was straight and they were both holding onto mugs like the coffee in it would solve all of their problems.

“Hey, babe” Liz Ortecho greets Max as she walks by in order to pour both of the dark-haired men some more coffee.

Max takes a seat beside the curly-haired kid while Michael takes a seat beside Alex before making his presence known to the haggard looking man by ordering a grease-filled breakfast to help combat the still-pounding ache in his head.

By the way that Alex isn’t immediately alerted to his presence speaks volumes on how the man has changed in the last seventeen years of life.  Gone is the teen that could jerk awake in a second, and in his place is a man who knows hours of exhaustion and who takes any second to sleep (whether with his eyes open or closed) at any given chance he can get.

“Don’t take it personally, Michael, but Alex hasn’t had enough coffee to even acknowledge that he’s made it inside the building yet” Liz reassures him as she places his breakfast down in front of him.

“Used to jerk awake in a second, but he looks like he doesn’t even know what sleep is anymore.”

“Blame the kid,” Liz tells him flippantly as she goes to wait on more tables.

Michael leans back to look at the curly-haired teenager that sits beside Alex who looks more awake than his old man does as he actually has something to eat in front of him.

Looking at the crazy mop of hair reminds Michael of his own when he’s just rolled out of the truck after a long night of staying up late and drinking, but the kid is obviously too young to get into any of that mischief (though Michael started drinking acetone at an earlier age than legal.)

He had some of Alex’s features in his face, but because a side profile only allows one to see so much of a face, Michael can’t make out any other characteristics that remind himself of Alex.

“Look any harder, I’m going to have to turn to the nice Deputy here and have you arrested for looking at someone lewdly while underage,” the teen said casually as he continued to eat his food which pulled Michael out of his observations.

“Sorry, you look like your old man over here” Michael apologizes as he got to his own breakfast.

“I want toast,” Alex says as some of the lights in his head start coming on, but not everything is fully running just yet so he continues to just stare into the abyss of nothingness while drinking his second cup of coffee.

“Liz, you voluptuously beautiful woman you, can you please get some toast for the old man? Apparently, the lights are starting to come on” the teenager says to Liz as she walks back from the left side of the cafe.

“Yeah, sure,” she says before sticking her new meal order ticket into the turnstile for the cooks in the back to know the next order they need to make before putting break into the toaster behind the counter and walking away long enough for it to cook and pop up.

As soon as it’s in front of Alex, he seems to go wide-eyed at its presence like he’s never seen toast before.

Michael looks at him concerned until the man’s expression settles into one that is more awake than it was a few minutes ago which, also, seems to alert him to Michael’s presence which immediately makes him jump in his seat and exclaim, “Hi! Where’d you come from?”

“He’s been there for the last twenty minutes, Dad” the teenager, now confirmed to be Alex’s son, says as he rolls his eyes at his Dad’s antics.

Turning to his son, Alex points a finger at him and tells him to shut it.

As Michael looked over Alex, he could see that Max hadn’t been lying when he said Alex dressed like a sober version of himself as the ratty short-sleeved shirt showed signs of wear and tear, the baggy jeans had a hole in the right back pocket and had some tearing along the boot cut bottoms, and the steel-toed boots that peeked out from the bottom completed his look.

Michael had never expected to see this image of Alex in his entire life, and his body couldn’t be sure if his being turned on was the ghost of feelings past or feelings he is having currently.

Alex, seeming to sense his staring, clears his throat to get his eyes away from the way the pants are hugging his backside just right up to his eyes where his look is entirely unimpressed with Michael’s blatant staring.

“So, Guerin, I thought you’d’ve lit up out of this town faster than a herd of cattle.”

“Talking country now? I never thought I’d see the day.”

“I may not be full cowboy, but I know how to blend in with the locals.”

“Locals ever tell you that you can only change so much until someone realizes you’re faking it?”

“Only those that knew me in the past, and I haven’t seen any of you up my way...ever.”

“Really now? And where have you been hidin’ all these years?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

A glass slams down onto the bar and the teen loudly exclaims, “If you two don’t stop flirtin’ around me, I’ll be causin’ trouble, and it’ll be the kind that gets us kicked outta here!”

The mischievous sparkle that alights in Alex’s eyes is all new to Michael as the man before him turns to his son and says, “Here, Adrian, have a pancake” before he pushes a syrup covered pancake into the teens face successfully smearing it with syrup.

The teen, Adrian, looks at his Dad in shock which causes Alex to jump up out of his seat laughing at his own son's expense.

Adrian seems to catch wind and shouts, “Get back here, old man!”

The two then proceed to run out of the cafe and scuffle in the street making sure to avoid passing cars and pedestrians as they playfully wrestled with one another.

“That is not the Alex Manes that I remember from high school” Max comments as he watches the two in order to make sure they don’t cause much of a disturbance to warrant his attention.

“No, he seems softer, more vulnerable” Liz comments as she finds a second to look at them as well.

“Nah, Alex is still the kid we knew from high school, it’s just the shadows have finally left his eyes,” Michael tells them as he observes the way the Alex interacts with his son trying to take in the fact that somehow, somewhere, in the intervening years, Alex had a kid with someone and he wasn’t there to see if the woman was good enough for his Alex.

His Alex now isn’t that just a kick in the pants to think? Alex hasn’t been his in years and yet here he is claiming the man as his own without his permission.

The two eventually came in right when Michael felt like leaving.  Alex tells his son to go wash off his face while he pats himself off the best he can before appearing to think “screw it” as he sits back down to his cold coffee and equally cold toast.

“Alex, it’s been good seein’ you,” Michael tells him trying to convey the interest they had earlier when they’d been lightly flirting with one another before Adrian had interrupted them.

Alex’s eyes show a heat that Michael would willingly burn up in as he replies with a, “You too.”

Michael hopes against hope that he’ll be seeing more of Alex around town because he wouldn’t put it past either of them to fall between the sheets at least once while Alex is in town.  He doesn’t know how long Alex is staying, but he hopes that the heat the two of them just showed one another just now will come to an enjoyable fulfillment.

Walking out into the sunlight, Michael squints his eyes and walks over to his truck where a piece of paper was sticking out from one of the windshield wipers.

_ 505-321-0854 _

_ Call me sometime. _

_ ~A _

Michael snorts as he looks at the message on the piece of paper before he puts it in his front pocket, gets in his truck, and drives away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the sex tags come into play ;)
> 
> I'm updating early cause I have time right now to do it :D

Saturday night, the town goes from a sluggish party to everyone going to the Wild Pony, Drive-in, or anywhere else that they know or can find themselves doing just to have fun on a gorgeous Saturday night in Roswell.

That night, Alex had planned on going to the Wild Pony for some adult fun while Adrian went to the Drive-in; tentatively, Alex had agreed to Adrian driving the truck so long as he brought it back with all four tires and a motor still attached to it.

Adrian was so excited to see his first B-movie alien film that he quickly promised to get the truck back to his Dad in one piece before he dropped him off outside the Wild Pony, and went on his way.

Alex couldn’t help but shake his head at his sons’ excitement as his truck drove away, “Kids” he said before he headed into the popular bar that a lot of the locals frequented.

Popular for its Karaoke, Ladies, and Bingo (get five different glasses with five different numbers on the bottom, and you get a free drink) Nights, this watering hole left little to the wanting of the patrons who stumbled in.

Tonight, Alex would return to another of his favorite places to see one of his old friends who, from what he heard, is doing palm readings still, and she’s gotten better at it.

Walking in, he was greeted with a convivial atmosphere that spoke volumes on just how good Maria was at controlling her bar and keeping any of the patrons that walked in, in line with her wants and whims.

Walking up to where she was, she had her back turned to him which gave him the ease of knowing he’ll be catching her unawares which could either spell disaster or end with a cheeky little joke to tell his son later on, “How much for a palm reading?” he asked looking at her back with a smile on his face.

“How much you got?” came her answer without her even turning around to acknowledge him.

“Enough to know that the town psychic could probably pull any secret she wanted out of me.”

“Got that right, all you towny hicks are so easy to read that all I have to do is just look at you to know you’re cheating on your girlfriend behind her back.”

“Who said I was straight?”

“Who said you weren’t?”

“I did when I confided in you back in high school.”

That seemed to stun her enough to have her turn around right where she stood just to stare at him in shock.

“Alex Manes.”

“Alex Guerin now, I changed my name.”

That seemed to stun her again as she seemed to word vomit, “You and Michael best not have eloped without any of us knowing about it.”

Looking down to the bar top he says, “No, no, none of that.  Just hiding from Master Sergeant Dad.”

She raises an eyebrow as she looks at him with a knowing look, “And Guerin’s name just so happened to be the first one you thought of? He was Museum Guy, wasn’t he?”

With a commiserating smile, he looked her in the eyes to tell her, “Hole in one.  I would’ve stayed here for that boy, but you and I both know that was never going to happen.”

Her expression turned into a sympathetic one as she remembers just how his Father took the fact that his youngest son was gay, and that he was in love with Michael Guerin of all people when their Senior year was coming to a close.

“Don’t look at me like that, what happened, happened and we can’t change the past” he admonishes her as she gives him a beer that he didn’t even ask for.

“Yeah, but you can live for your future - even if Michael Guerin is featured in it.”

Truer words have never been said as he thought over that morning in Crashdown when the two of them had started to lightly flirt and showed a renewed interest in getting together for some adult fun time, but Alex can’t deny that he wouldn’t mind having something more serious with the town drunk than just a one-night stand.

“So, what have you been doing these last seventeen years? Obviously not the military by the look of you, and certainly not music by the grease on your jeans.”

“Please, keep pulling my secrets out of my pocket, I’ll even let you read my palm just to have it be more accurate.”

Maria laughed as she bent over the bar and motioned for his left hand to which he placed palm up for her to see.

“So, you obviously haven’t been with anyone recently but not without trying.  You’re holding onto feelings for a past love, and those feelings are stronger than they’ve ever been which means they’ve left an impression on your heart line to the point of permanence.  You’re no stranger to hard work, and by the bags under your eyes, you’ve had many sleepless nights. Your aura tells me it’s because you’ve experienced Fatherhood which I think congratulations are in order.  But that’s not all, you’ve let past demons go which means you don’t fear the future, but accept what happens will happen whether you want it to or not. Your eyes speak of happiness and determination for your child, that you’ll protect them at any cost and love them with all of your heart which makes you an unbelievable Father; one that I can say with certainty is better than the one you had.”

Alex set back and took in all that she said trying to filter through it all because it was all true.  He was still in love with Michael despite the years between high school and Adrian graduating, he’s definitely no stranger to hard work as he worked at the Garage in Santa Fe pretty much as soon as Adrian was born, he has let his past demons go with time because he was no longer fighting his Father’s war or a war against him but it didn’t mean he wouldn't take up arms against him if he needed too, and that folds into the fact that he’d do anything to protect Adrian against anyone wanting to hurt him.

Smiling at her, he tells her, “You’ve still got it.”

Patting his hand she says, “Yes, well, I didn’t mention the fact that you’ve got someone looking over here that wants to devour you, bones and all, and that they’re walking this way with the swagger of a macho cowboy.  You two have fun, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

As she walks away, Alex turns around in his seat to lean against the bar with an open body posture that suggests that, whatever Michael wants to talk about or do, he’s all for it.

As Michael reaches him, he looked him up and down from under the brim of his black Stetson, “You wanna get outta here?”

The question is loaded yet simple, and Alex knows what his answer will be before the entire question is out of his mouth, “Of course” he replies as he drains the rest of his beer.

As they walk towards the front of the establishment, Alex slips Maria the money for his beer, pointedly ignoring the knowing look painted across her face, as they both exit the bar.

It didn’t take the both of them long to get to Sanders Garage where Michael’s Airstream is parked, and it definitely wasn’t any longer than two minutes before the two of them were pulling at each other's clothes trying to get rid of them before they even enter the trailer.

Michael’s shirt was unbuttoned and Alex’s shirt was gone as they made it into the cramped quarters of the single-wide, but that didn’t matter to either of them as Michael’s belt, buckle and all, went flying to the right of them while Michael finally got his hand into Alex’s pants allowing him to feel the hardening member causing Alex to gasp away from the feel of his heated hand against his phallus.

The heat nearly took his breath away completely as his body tries to reorientate itself into feeling the higher-than-normal heat that radiated from Michael; his ex had always run hotter than normal, and it’d always been a non-issue because they’d usually be in the back of Michael’s truck making love at Foster Ranch (besides the one time in the toolshed, and that was one time too many) so it’d always been a bonus and not a hindrance.

Standing here, right now, the heat was damn near scorching but his body was singing praises as it was finally experiencing something it’d missed over the years, and Alex wanted so much more.

Pulling at the curls on Michael’s head, he drew the cowboy’s mouth back to his as their frantic pace seemed to slow down now that near skin to skin contact has been made, but that doesn’t mean that the heat between them lessens in any way.

Soon Michael’s shirt drifts to the floor without Alex’s help, and, with the smoothing of Michael’s hands down his ass, Alex’s pants find a new home on the ground leaving him in nothing but his black boxer briefs after he rudely kicks his boots off in his need to be as close to naked as he can get.

Michael maneuvers him to the bunk that was between two counters where, obviously, Michael slept when he wasn’t in his truck or outside in a lawn chair.  Alex takes his hint as he extracts his hands from his curls in order to lower himself down onto the mattress that somehow fits into the small space while he watches Michael divest himself of his jeans leaving him in nothing but his birthday suit which ratchets up the heat burning through Alex’s veins.

Alex reaches out for him and, like a magnet, Michael goes to him wanting to reconnect their bodies so skin can once more caress skin as they both silently rejoice in their bodies meeting the others once again.  Seventeen years is a long time to be away from one another, and they both have a lot to make up for as their sweet, heart-melting kisses start up once more when one of Alex’s hands returns to Michael’s hair while the other softly massages his shoulder blade with a light touch.

It all brings back memories of their first time in the back of Michael’s truck, directly under the stars, at Foster Ranch.  The both of them had been so keyed up back then, but both refused to rush into things so they’d taken it slow, steady, and at the end, it had all been mind-blowing.  With the way they are going now, Alex has no doubt that he’ll be seeing stars once it’s all over and all he craves is the feeling of Michael sitting on top of him as he grips the counter and rides the both of them into a special oblivion only the both of them would ever know exists.

Michael’s quiet moans start as he starts rubbing his aching prick against the front of Alex’s boxer briefs, and he immediately knows that his baby is becoming impatient to feel him so he lifts his hips up so the curly-haired man can finally rid him of the last barrier between them leaving them both naked, hard, and too invested to stop what they are doing; not like Alex would allow it as both of his hands start to wander the vast expanse of skin that has been unveiled to him.

All of the beautifully tanned skin that Michael gets to walk around in, when the heat becomes too much for him to handle in a shirt, is Alex’s to touch, to worship, and to mark as his own as he imagines the handprints he’ll be making on Michael’s hips while he rides Alex’s hard shaft into the wee hours of Sunday morning.

If just the mental image of his hands being branded onto Michael’s body turns him on this much, he can’t wait to see the actual things up close once they go from harsh red to deep purple/blue.

“What do you want, Alex?” Michael asks in a lust rough voice as he looks down through his curls at Alex’s own love-lust blown eyes.

They’ve never denied how much they’ve wanted one another since after Michael so brazenly kissed him in the UFO Emporium, and Alex wasn’t about to deny exactly what he wants Michael to do at that exact moment, “Ride me” he said in his own rough tone of voice as he looked up at the beautiful man with half-lidded eyes.

Michael moaned as he got a condom and lube out from under his pillow which was at the top of the mattress which is where they themselves apparently weren’t located.

Cheekily the curly-haired man says, “Safety first” before he opened the bottle of lube in order to start preparing himself, but Alex stilled his hand just to pluck the bottle out of it.

“Allow me.”

Michael nodded his consent while he waited for Alex to rub the lube up and down the fingers of his left hand feeling the slick, cool substance for a few seconds until he used his right hand to spread Michael open just enough to gain access to his puckered hole which Alex started massaging with his lubed hand lightly to get Michael used to the sensation.

“Probably going to sting a little more than I’d like to admit.  It’s a long time since I’ve taken someone” Michael mutters as he feels his body start to relax enough to take the first few pushes of Alex’s index finger.  Alex could tell Michael was slightly uncomfortable with the intrusion, but not wholly against it so he continued on taking it slowly so he didn’t accidentally hurt Michael in any way.

“How long’s it been?” Alex asks him in a tone to match his own as he’s finally able to push his entire finger into Michael’s rectum and is able to maneuver it around to get Michael used to it being there again.

“Seventeen years” Michael mutters lowly to the point that Alex almost didn't hear him, but he’s able to decipher what he says in his head eventually which causes his hips to involuntarily jolt up out of the sudden surge of pure lust that washes over him.

“Holy shit” Alex breathes out as the shock nearly makes him cum then and there as he pictures Michael over the years turning down every Tom, Dick, and Harry for a casual one-night of fun all because he’s waiting for Alex to come back to him.

When Alex suddenly starts to set a hard pace with his index finger, Michael hisses as he hadn’t gotten used to that step yet which makes Alex slow down his movements so Michael can get used to the push and pull of Alex’s finger going in and out of him again.

Seventeen years without being taken by anyone has to have made Michael desperate at this point, but Alex wasn’t about to speed up their love-making all because he was equally as eager to sheath himself inside of Michael.  No, he was going to do this as per what he had planned, and take everything slowly until Michael asks him to speed up.

A few minutes later, Alex starts to nudge against Michael’s rim with his middle finger in order to signal to him that Alex was about to stretch him wider which has Michael laying his torso down upon Alex’s so Alex could have a better angle when he starts pushing the tip of his finger against the swelling rim in order to relax it and get it ready for the second intrusion into Michael’s body.

“So, good” Michael murmurs as he starts sucking on Alex’s neck in order to distract himself from the gradual insertion of Alex’s middle finger.

Alex knows that his neck had always been an erotic spot for Michael who saw it as an expanse of skin to place his mark on and where he could “create works of art” on that everyone would be able to see, but back then he could only do it towards the base of his neck.  Now, he had free reign and could do what he wishes.

As the second finger is inserted successfully into Michael’s rectum, the man on top of him mewled at the feeling, “Feel so full already” Michael says as his teeth play with a section of Alex’s neck that he seems to be particularly interested in.

“I haven’t even truly begun,” Alex tells him as he uses Michael’s distraction to seek out the bundle of nerves that’d turn his mewls into loud moans of tantalizing pleasure.

It didn’t take him long to find it when he started scissoring him open and, when he did, Michael tried to insist that he was ready for Alex’s member to push into him, but Alex only shook his head before he continued the sweet, sweet torture of his beloved as he inserted his third finger into the mix making Michael whimper as he struggled to find words in his brain, but they seemed to have drained away.

By the time he was actually prepared enough to Alex’s liking, Michael was making threats of leaving him in order to go find someone who will fuck him to within an inch of his life.

He’d never do that, but the threat was heard and taken seriously so Alex ripped open the condom package, placed the rubber on his dick, coated it with the leftover lube from his left hand, and allowed Michael to set the pace on how much he took into his body as he slid down Alex’s shaft inch by burning inch.

“Shit” Alex hisses out as he takes those beautiful hips into his hands for the first time in seventeen years.  He was already feeling overwhelmed from the tight suction that was slowly going down his cock until, finally, Michael bottomed out sitting there taking deep breaths so he can get over the stretching of his rim and the fact that his ass was being filled after so long.

The grip he has on Michael is definitely going to bruise him come morning as Alex tried everything within himself not to suddenly thrust his hips up into Michael’s without getting the OK to do so.  He’d never hurt his baby, his beloved, to the point that Michael screams out in pain and not pleasure.

Everything Alex wants to do to him ends with both of them sated in pleasure, and not one taking what he wants while leaving the other hurt and embarrassed.

He’ll always treat Michael right, no matter what.

When Michael starts to lift himself in small, incremental thrusts, Alex waits patiently until Michael can get himself to the top of his prick before dropping himself back down.  Over and over again, the tight heat around Alex grew more and more relaxed until Michael was easily able to pick himself up off Alex’s hips just to thrust himself back down onto Alex continuously.

“Feel so good” was the first thing that Michael says that gives Alex the go-ahead to start participating in this dance between two people.

On Michael’s next thrust down, Alex thrusts up nailing him right in that bundle of nerves making Michael’s soft moans go to a surprised shriek of pleasure which has his mind and body scrambling to grip something so he could hold as Alex plants his feet down on the bunk in order to start thrusting up into Michael with more of a push than the other man had been getting while he was doing all the work.

Alex becomes relentless as he binds Michael to him by wrapping his arms around the other man’s own arms and torso locking him successfully in place which forces him to just take the almost brutal thrusts that Alex delivers to him over and over again.

“Alex” Michael hiccups as all the pleasure Alex was suddenly giving to him seems to scramble his brain due to the blissful look on his face that sported pleasure blown eyes, gaping mouth, and curly hair that danced in front of his eyes.

With a great surge, Alex pushes himself into Michael for a final, brutal thrust before he lowers his feet and hips back down to the bed.  He lets Michael take a breather after Alex had just suddenly taken them from zero to sixty.

Michael whimpers as his body shakes and tries to come back to the present; neither of them had cum yet, but it doesn’t mean Alex has to be thrusting his hips all the time.

“Oh gods,” Michael says as his foggy eyes seem to catch up with what was just happening.  “Why’d you stop?” Michael asks as Alex’s, now lax, arms caressed his back softly.

“I want you to be present when I break you apart,” Alex tells him before he shifts them so that Michael is on the bottom and Alex is on top.

He switches their position just slightly so that Michael’s right leg is up on Alex’s left shoulder, and that’s when he starts to thrust his hips again.  The change of position allows Michael to relax and just enjoy the slower kind of pleasure that Alex gives to him as the pleasure starts to build within them slowly but surely.

Michael was probably at the cusp of his orgasm when Alex had stopped his brutal thrusting, but Alex hadn’t wanted his love to cum just yet.  Now, however, he’d be all for it just to see Michael cum all over his stomach which is why his hand goes to the neglected cock settled between them.

Michael hisses at the sudden touch, but he doesn’t smack Alex’s hand away as his moans seem to become louder once more, but that beautiful shriek he let out earlier will be Alex’s new favorite sound until he can get Michael to actually scream.  If he could get his beloved to scream, it’d make his entire fucking life.

As Alex’s pleasure mounted, so did his need to see the transparent-white streaks upon Michael’s torso.  He knows if he can just get Michael to cum, that the squeezing of his rectum muscles would be his undoing.

“Cum for me, Michael.  Cum for me, baby” Alex tells him as he starts jerking his hand up and down Michael’s beautiful length while twisting his wrist every once in a while to help him along a little faster.

His baby’s moans increased in volume once more along with his body’s movements that involved Michael using his left leg to bring Alex deeper into him with every one of his slow thrusts.

With a whimper, Michael’s back arched up towards the ceiling as he came.  Like Alex had hoped, his rectal muscles squeezed him exquisitely making him moan in pleasure as the tight heat around his cock was enough to push him over the edge without much-added effort.

Alex had to catch himself before he bent Michael like a pretzel so he made sure to lower the other man’s right leg then allowed himself to lower onto Michael’s heaving chest.

The sweat made between them didn’t matter to Alex, but the cum streaking Michael did so he knew he needed to find a clean dish towel to clean them off, but he’d do that in a minute when he caught his breath.

“I haven’t been fucked like that since grade school” Michael mutters out as he seemed to come down from his high, but what he said makes Alex burst out laughing as he recalled where he heard that line from.

“Fight Club? Seriously?”

“Oddly accurate if you think about it,” Michael says smugly looking like the cat that caught the canary.

“Unbelievable” Alex tells him as he shakes his head.

Alex slowly extracts himself from inside Michael who frowns and shifts uncomfortably until he is fully unsheathed from him.

“I am going to be so sore I’ll be limping tomorrow, but it’ll be worth it” Michael comments as he shifts himself from the bottom of the mattress to the top of it while Alex finds a clean dishcloth to wipe themselves off with after disposing of the condom.

As they both situated themselves on the bunk, Michael held Alex to him as they both stayed up for a little while longer just basking in the presence of the other.

No words needed to be said, no reassurances of love needed to be uttered, just the soft, gentle kisses they’d steal from the other until sleep finally claimed them both.

Neither, in the past seventeen years, had felt so content as they do at that point in time, and neither one of them wanted it to end.


	4. Chapter 4

When one wakes up the next morning after amazing sex, one hopes that their bed partner is still there in order to enjoy either some morning festivities or some morning time cuddles before the day commences.

Luckily for Michael, he is slowly brought back to the realm of the living by small pecks being littered over his chest by none other than the man he’d been hoping to wake up to that bright and early morning.

Michael, to make sure it wasn’t a dream, brought his fucked up hand into his line of vision just to see that, yes, it was still broken.

“You’re awake” the sultry, sleep calm voice of the man he’s loved all these years says before he places one last kiss over Michael’s heart then settles into laying down on that same exact spot.

He knows he shouldn’t be indulging in the hope, love, and happiness surging through his body at the mere feeling of Alex against him but he can’t help himself as he lays his fucked up hand on the arm wrapped around his waist while the other starts combing his fingers through Alex’s sleep-mussed hair.

“You stayed” Michael mused with a happy smile on his face as he just couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Alex wasn’t pulling away or being forced away by some unseen force.

“I didn’t want to leave you to wake up alone” Alex muttered back as he nuzzled into the skin under his face.

If every day could start out like this, Michael would be love and happiness drunk; it’d keep him out of the Wild Pony for sure.

As they lay there, neither of them said anything more as they didn’t need words to express what they wanted to say.  All they did was enjoy the closeness of the other as they both took in the fact that last night had been amazing, and the morning was shaping up to be one of the most memorable ones between them.

Michael, bending his head down just enough, delivered a kiss to the crown of Alex’s head which makes Alex sighed softly before he rubbed the side of his face against Michael’s torso again.

They both soon slipped into a doze to where they both weren’t really asleep but they weren’t really awake either, just basking in the other's presence until they felt like getting up to greet the morning.

Soon, however, both of their stomach’s decided that it was time to get up to go get some food to which, humble servants to their bodily functions as they are, begrudgingly agreed to which saw Michael pulling his jeans on while a, still sleep-dazed, Alex looked after him.

“Be out in a minute” Alex grumbled out as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Don’t take too long” Michael commented with a soft smile on his face as he put on a clean shirt and headed outside leaving a grumbling Alex behind him that, dollars to donuts, will just fall back onto the bed in order to get some more uninterrupted sleep.

It didn’t matter to Michael if Alex slept on his bunk for however long he needed it, but Michael wasn’t about to pass up on a proper breakfast at Crashdown just so he could spend some more time in bed doing nothing; he was the restless soul between the two of them, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

As he was heading to his truck, he saw another one parked up beside it which was odd because he knew he’d driven Alex back to his Airstream so he had figured he’d left the truck at the Wild Pony while Adrian had been left at wherever they were staying.

Walking up to the back end of the truck showed him that he’d thought wrong as there the kid was sleeping with a pillow over his head to block out the sun wrapped in two sleeping bags that, no doubt, left the other two on the other side of the bed open for Alex when he was there to actually sleep in them.

Michael, figuring the kids gotta be hungry, shook his shoulder lightly to wake him up, “Hey, Adrian, get up and let's go get some breakfast.”

Adrian just groaned at him, but Michael’s persistence seemed to pay off as he eventually shuffled out from under the pillow to look at him with bleary eyes, “Do you know what time it is? It’s sleep time, so, I should still be asleep.”

Michael chuckles silently to himself as he thinks to himself that Adrian was a lot like Alex in regards to sleep it seems.

“Yeah, but it’s also breakfast time, and if I know a growing kid as I do, then your stomach is also going to get really angry with you real quick.  Get up, I’ll take us to get some breakfast from Crashdown and bring some back for your Dad.”

“I fucking knew you two old men would hash out the UST pretty quick.”

Michael gave him a confused look as he tried to figure out what UST meant and why it pertained to him and Alex.

Adrian, seeming to catch his confusion and responded with, “Unresolved sexual tension.  I’ve seen Dad battling it for the last ten years.”

Michael, now knowing what he meant, couldn’t deny that, yes, there had been a lot of tension built up between the intervening years that he and Alex had been away from one another, but he can say with certainty that the tension hadn’t been lessened between them in any way.

It’s just been toned down a bit.

“Come on, breakfast” Michael urged the teenager as he slung the top sleeping bag off the teen making it land on Alex’s side of the truck.

“I hate you” Adrian murmured as he forced himself to get up and go with Michael to the Crashdown Cafe.

Liz isn't there that morning so the waitress working takes their orders and leaves them to talk amongst themselves.

Michael and Adrian seem to sit there in silence while trying to find a topic, any topic, to break the awkwardness between them because Michael hadn’t exactly thought that Alex, of all people, would willingly sleep with a woman in order to get an offspring but, he guessed, weirder things have happened.

“So…” Michael tries starting out, but immediately comes up blank on what to say.

“He misses you” Adrian comes out saying as he looks at the man before.

“Who? Alex?”

“Yeah, he misses you a lot.  I think this trip has been good for him, though I will only truly know when we run into Master Sergeant Asshole.”

Michael’s eyebrows raised in surprise as he replies, “You kiss your Mother with that mouth?”

“I wouldn’t know, I don’t have one.  It’s always been Dad and me for as long as I can remember” Adrian tells him as the waitress brings them a coffee each along with a carafe to allow them to serve themselves more.

“So, she, what, signed over parental rights to him and beat a hasty retreat?” Michael asks trying to hash out why someone would give up Alex’s kid with no never mind to the both of them.

“From what my Dad told me recently, it’s a little more complicated than that.”

Michael gives him a look that isn’t getting what the kid is saying, “How can it be any more complicated than that?”

“He’ll need to tell you, it’s his story to share and not mine,” Adrian tells him deflecting the question as he drinks his cup of black coffee.  There’s something Michael and Adrian seemed to share, you don’t mess with coffee - it’s good as is. Alex liked to put cream and sugar in it to dress it up to his liking, but Michael liked the bitterness just fine.

“Then, if you can’t tell me, can you at least point me in the direction of why you hate Master Sergeant Manes so much?”

“You’re seriously asking me that question?” Adrian asks like he’s outraged that Michael should even ask him something like that.  Like he doesn’t even have a clue as to why.

“It’s a legitimate question” Michael fires back starting to get a little annoyed with the teenager who is sitting in front of him acting like a closed book.  He knows Alex had to have raised him to be better than this.

“Because that asshole fucked up your relationship with my Dad due to his own hatred of you and his son!”

The earthquake that rocked the cafe came suddenly and went just as suddenly alarming Michael as he tried to figure out or find out why it happened.

“Another earthquake, seems the fault lines are shifting again,” Rosa says as she brings them their food.

Michael, who remembers the one from 2011, keeps himself on alert while also seeming to take the now-resurrected teens explanation even though an earthquake shouldn’t have happened this early unless it wasn’t natural.

As she walked away, Adrian apologizes for his outburst, and Michael says he understands as Alex must’ve told him what had happened the last night they were both together.

 “So, tell me, what made you fall for Dad?” Adrian asked changing the subject altogether.

Michael sighs leaning back in the booth and away from his food as a nostalgic smile spread across his lips, “Ah, man, the first time I even noticed your Dad was...we were in Sophomore year I believe and he’d just got his nose pierced.  I thought that little bit of jewelry was made to taunt me because combined with his eyeliner, I wanted nothing more than to be with him.”

“Wait, Dad had his nose pierced? Like nostril?”

“No, no, he went straight for the bullnose.”

“Holy shit, my old man was emo!” Michael exclaimed as he laughed over the thought that his grease monkey of a Dad once wore all black, had a bullnose piercing, and wore eyeliner like any regular scene/emo kid out there today.

“Nah, I’d say more goth since he didn’t do all that weird shit with his hair, but he also had an ear piercing that he stretched out too.”

Adrian made a show of waving his arms around like he couldn’t handle what Michael was telling him, “I...I can’t handle this mental image.  My greaseball of a Dad was a goth and not some cowboy who worked at the local garage, my brain can’t process this information that’s been bestowed upon it.”

Michael laughed jovially as he looked at Adrian who looked so lost with what he’d just told him about his Dad, “Believe it, kid, he listened to all the popular bands back then like KoRn, Slipknot, Godsmack, could talk him into My Chemical Romance on a good day.”

Adrian whined as he held his head in his hands as he processed that his Dad would sometimes willingly listen to My Chemical Romance, “The Rock music isn’t a surprise since he likes to blast 2000’s rock over the stereo at his work, but any bands like My Chemical Romance are bands strictly to be played at the direst of times.”

“Well, he never could say “no” when I wanted to listen to “I’m Not Okay”.  It kind of fit both of us now that I think about it.”

Adrian looks back up as he plays the song over in his head, “Yes, yes it is if he was living with My Grandpa From Hell at the time.”

Michael nods his head and says, “Yeah” before looking off to the right remembering vividly the night it had all ended in a metaphorical blazing fire.

“Well, come on, you noticed him in Sophomore year, and then what?” Adrian egged on trying to get Michael to talk more.

“And then, I acted like the creeper I was back then because I wasn’t confident enough to go up to him and ask him to go to the Eraser Room with me.”

“Someplace nobody else but teenagers goes to in order to make out?”

“Yep, that’s about the size of it.  It wasn’t until Senior year when I saw him in his tux at Prom that I finally found the guts to go to his work and kiss him under the fake UFO’s and stars.  One of the best memories I have of the both of us.”

“It’s so sweet, I wanna puke” Adrian commented as he looked at Michael with a look that screams that he was actually happy for the two of them.

As the breakfast hours dwindled, Rosa brought Alex’s to-go order out for them as they got ready to go.

As they get back to the junkyard, Adrian has Michael stop before he got out of the truck, “Thank you, for telling me about how you fell in love with my Dad.  I know how he fell in love with you, but I wanted to know your side of the story as well.”

Michael felt oddly touched by the kid’s thanks as it meant a lot knowing that the teenager could’ve easily written him off and saw him as not good enough for his Dad, but he didn’t - he seemed to think that Michael is more than good enough.

Feeling vulnerable in a way he never has, he mutters, “You’re welcome” before they both got out.

Alex was up and about when they finally exited the truck, and he was in nothing but jeans (which are not from the night before), boots, and an open button-up showing the tanned torso along with some of the light bruises Michael’s grip left behind from the night before.

“Put that shit away!” Adrian exclaimed to his Dad as he walked over to their truck.

“Hey! Watch your fucking language!” Alex yelled back seeming to know Adrian was just playing with him as he straightened up the bed of the truck.

“Seriously, Alex?” Michael asked raising his eyebrow at his ex-boyfriend.  Wait, was he his ex still? Did they even properly end their relationship? Last night’s sex was amazing, but are they even in a relationship at all? Friends with benefits, maybe? Michael doesn’t know, but he needs answers.

Alex hopped out the back of the vehicle and went over to Adrian slinging his arm around his shoulders, “Ah, I stopped caring when he was thirteen and decided that, instead of doing chores, he was going to cuss me out in every language he knows.  Surprisingly, he got to German before he finally got the message that I didn’t care that he was cursing at me - it was chores or else.”

“Wow, straight-laced, Manes lets his kid curse him out.  I thought you’d’ve taken a belt to his hide.”

“I tried it, the little fucker learned to lie so I got pissed off at the person who suggested it and never did it again.  Hurting him hurts me.”

“Yep, and now we’ve learned when the other is playing and the other is serious when it comes to cursing at one another” Adrian comments as he lays his head down on his Dad’s shoulder who, in turn, starts combing his fingers through his hair lightly.

Michael wishes he could be in on the scene unfolding before him as Father and son bask in the presence of the other for a minute before they start moving again.

“Alright, I’ve got the truck packed up for tonight so we can start heading back to Santa Fe,” Alex says as he goes back to the bed of the truck in order to make sure everything is strapped down.

Michael, caught off guard, gets back into the conversation and not in the haze of familial warmth, “Wait, what?”

Alex stops working on making sure everything is strapped in to stand up and turn back to Michael who’s moved to the tailgate, “We were only here for the weekend” he tells him with a sad expression on his face.

“Michael...I-I thought you’d have left Roswell.  I didn’t think you’d stay here just to be with Max and Isobel” Alex tells him looking as if he was hurt and his heart was breaking at knowing that he hadn’t taken enough time off of work just to be able to continue staying in Roswell.

Michael looks down to the dust covered ground as his mind pieced together that Alex hadn’t even thought he’d still be there after seventeen years.  Roswell is the only place he’s ever known that spells out “home” yet, now that Alex came like a rainstorm back into his life, he didn’t feel at home here anymore.

He has an eight-wheeled tin can that he calls home, a junkyard that is basically a pit of everyone else's lost hopes and dreams, and not a person to share it with.

Adrian, seeming to sense the growing tension between the two of them that isn't of the sexual nature, retreats into the Airstream in a bid to give them some privacy.

Alex sighs as he walks over to the tailgate and sits down pulling Michael in-between his legs so they are close enough to touch, “If I had known you were here, I would’ve taken the entire week off just so Adrian and I could stay here with you, but I didn’t and I’m sorry.  I don’t want to leave you here, Michael, please believe me.”

“Came long enough to see everyone you care about before the Master Sergeant caught wind you’re here” Michael mutters as he keeps looking down at the ground.

Alex looks down himself before he murmurs back, “Yeah, yeah I did.  I didn’t expect last night to happen, but I’ll never see it as a mistake.”

It’s like that reassurance lifts an unknown weight off of his shoulders which, in turn, has him stepping closer and caressing both sides of Alex’s neck with his hands as he bends his head down to rest his forehead against the other man’s own.

“I will never regret this weekend, seeing you has been the highlight of this entire trip,” Alex tells him as his eyes slip closed.

Michael allows his own to close as they try to bask in the time they have left together.

If the Earth could stand still, science be damned, he’d make the most of every moment they have until it’d start spinning again.  “I love you” Michael mutters to him as he blindly starts kissing Alex’s face who just seems to sit there and wait until their lips connect to which he responds with his own confession of love to Michael.

Silent as it may be, Alex doesn’t hold back when it comes to his feelings for Michael in word or feeling; he’s always been so straightforward and now seems to be no different as Michael feels all of Alex’s love and passion be pushed into the kiss.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Alex says over and over again once they pull away.

“I know, baby, I know” Michael whispers into his ear as he kisses it.

To the outside eye, these two would look like they’re winding up for an encore, but Michael knows Alex wouldn’t do that in front of Adrian who could hear and see everything they’d be doing.

As the afternoon starts fading into early evening, Alex and Adrian make sure they’d grabbed everything they’d brought with them as well as any souvenirs that Adrian had bought the night before.

Once it was time for them to make the four hour trip back to Santa Fe, Adrian was left sitting in the passenger side of the truck while Alex and Michael said their “see you later”’s because neither one of them believed that the other would stay out of the other’s life for very long.

Not after the reunion they’d had.

“I better hear from you, Guerin, or I’ll come back down here to give you a piece of my mind” Alex threatens lightly as he holds onto Michael’s neck while looking directly into his eyes.

“I’d be stupid to not text and call you every day” Michael vows to him as he looks back into his eyes expressing his wish for him to stay even though he knows Alex has to go.  He doesn’t have a life here in Roswell and, no matter how much it pains him, he’ll take talking and texting over the phone over not being able to talk to him at all.

“You’d better” Alex mutters before he pulls Michael into one last searing kiss that leaves the other man looking dazed as he walks to his truck, opens the driver's side door, and gets in starting it up.

“No regrets?” Adrian asks looking at his Dad.

“None,” Alex says as he puts the truck into gear and they both start driving away leaving a hopeful Michael behind.

Michael, himself, hopes for a future where he won’t be forced to see Alex driving away from him each and every time.  Maybe, just maybe, they could have everything they ever wanted when they were seventeen.

When they’d come together in a cosmic blast that left both wanting the other, after all, this only the beginning to their story.  Not the ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeep, Michael doesn't know that Adrian is his kid still, but this is being hashed out in the sequel that I'm writing.


End file.
